


Just a Dream

by DxTURA



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: writetober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Today's concert for STARISH went wrong in one of the worst ways.Day 02 of Writetober 2019.





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written in 2nd POV before, mostly because I was never comfortable with it. Decided to try my hand at it, since I felt like I wanted to write more Character/Reader fanfiction in the future! I was trying not to write pronouns in for the sake of the queer readers.
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading, and please enjoy! Sorry if it's a bit weird; I'm trying not to nitpick a story too much since this is all for writetober.

The crowd’s combined booing and throwing of their idol merchandise was too intense.

You don’t quite remember what happened. Syo had called you over because Otoya’s ankle had buckled during the performance and he had fallen to the ground seconds after. The audience panicked the moment they saw him grip his ankle and curl up, while the rest of the group had split into different directions in hopes that their actions could soothe the now tense crowds.

Natsuki and Masato rushed to Otoya’s side, while Ren and Tokiya went to look for the nearest event host. Cecil attempted to come up with some heartfelt words on the spot, but nothing was really coming to mind. STARISH had never really  _ dealt  _ with a situation like this in front of thousands of people; a couple of hundred, yes, but never like this. You decided to just roll with it.

You called towards Otoya and was already rolling up his pant leg the moment you arrived at his side. He muttered a couple of apologies here and there, but you were more focused on the red-black blotch that plagued his pristine skin. Had you known that was there before, you would’ve either canceled the performance or simply benched the boy. 

“We need to get you off the stage,” You muttered to him, “You can’t keep performing like this; it’ll only get worse.” 

“S-sorry, Anon,” His face scrunched as he spoke, “I think I pushed myself too hard in practice last night.” 

You didn't really feel like you deserved the apology - if only because you felt that you were the one at fault more than anything. You shook your head and kept your eyes locked on the injury.

"Come on, let's get you off the stage-"

You were interrupted by an exasperated Natsuki not long after, "_Watch out_!!"

Before you realized what was going on, a luminated glow stick hit you square in the forehead with enough force to knock you off your knees and right onto your back. The boys cried out for you.

It was a hard hit to your head, that's for sure, but it could've been much worse. Cecil immediately rushed to your side and asked about your wellbeing, while it was Masato's time to try and soothe the crowd. Nothing was working; this whole situation was becoming an entire mess.

"We need to cancel this show. _Now_." Cecil uttered to you, "Can you stand?"

"I just need a minute." You uttered, but you weren't sure if it was to absorb the situation or to recover from that sick throw.

"I don't think I can give you that, Anon," Cecil's eyes flickered to the audience for a minute, "They're getting restless. We need to go."

You didn't need Cecil to tell you that; you were fully aware of their aggression. Some of them even looked like they snooped around for more things to throw. Others continually chanted obscenities - claims that you abused your idols and that this entire situation was unforgivable. You hated to admit it, but it was all really starting to get to you.

The screams grew louder and louder, and it got to the point where you had to cover your ears to muffle a lot of the noise. The boys tried to pluck you off the floor, and even call out to you, but you were rooted to the stage floor with no intentions of leaving. Could this day get any worse?

As if on cue, your thoughts were interrupted by a barbaric yowl, and you looked forward only to find a fangirl charging in your direction. She had jumped from the crowd with her fist held high, and it became very clear to you that you were gonna have to fight for your life if you didn't leave.

The entirety of STARISH witnessed this happen; in fact, everything felt like it had come to a head the moment the girl went after you. Ren and Tokiya made a mad dash towards the scene, Cecil pushed you out of the way, Otoya helplessly sat and started, and Natsuki and Syo tried to jump forward to pull you out of the way. There was a lot going on and so little time to respond, you decided there was nothing you could do. So you decided to live with your actions.

Live with the screw-up and face the consequences. Yeah. That's what you had to do, right?

...

People were calling for you - calling your name.

The calls grew louder and louder, and it wasn't long before you found yourself jerking up against a coffee table in the middle of what looked to be one of the living areas in Saotome Academy.

Sheets of music were scattered across the floor, your pencil case was in disarray, and you came to find out that the source of the calls for you came from none other than your precious idol group.

"Anon, hello? Hey, you're awake!" Syo frantically waved his hands in front of your face, "At least, you look like you're awake now!"

You rubbed your eyes, blinked, and looked around again. Yeah, you weren't a stranger to this place. You and STARISH came here all the time whenever you wanted to make music together, or simply hang out and talk about your day. 

You had performed maybe once together, but the lot of you were still working on your studies. There was no way what you experienced right now wasn't anything more than a dream.

"Are you okay, Anon?" Otoya was the first to speak. You paled at the sight of him, but immediately fixed your expression. "I found you crying against the seat, but you wouldn't wake up."

"Wake up?" You could barely hear yourself speak. Just how much were you crying?

"You don't remember falling asleep here?" Natsuki chimed in with his own questions.

You shook your head, "No, I can't say I do, but I can safely say I'm glad you guys woke me up..."

Ren slouched over the couch, "Oh? Did the lady have a bad dream?"

You weren't even phased by the sultry tone Ren always used against you, "You could say that..."

You looked down at your watch. Six o'clock. Didn't their practice end at seven?!

"Did I disrupt practice?" You slumped against the cushions.

Masato shook his head, "We called it early; we all realized we were practicing a little too much recently, and felt that respite might be best."

"Oh..." You let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness.

Syo leaned forward and closed most of the distance between your face and his own, "Maybe you should take a break, too. You've been composing nonstop for the past week, and I wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason you were slumped over on the table."

"Syo has the right idea," Cecil smiled, "I know! That new cafe that recently opened shouldn't be closed yet. Wasn't Natsuki just talking about wanting to go?"

"Ah, yes! I thought it would be nice to get some tea or coffee together for once without immediately rushing to work!" He was practically bouncing at Cecil's comment. "Let's drag Anon away from work for awhile."

Your face flushed a dark red; oh geez, they were all worried.

You nervously laughed, "You guys really don't..."

Otoya immediately latched his hand against your wrist and dragged you down the hall. "Too late, we're gonna go!"

He didn't even give you a chance to respond. All he did was mention something about the last one being there was a rotten egg.

Though, you had to admit: his actions made you laugh. It was much better seeing Otoya smile at you, rather than grimace because he felt so much pain. You never wanted to see that side of him.

They were right, though. It was all just a bad dream. 

They weren't just stars of a show, they were also your best friends that you could rely on for anything.


End file.
